Twelve Days Of Oneshots
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: For the twelve days before Christmas I'm writing a one-shot every day based on prompts I receive (which I'm still open to receiving) On the first day of oneshots the author wrote for me...
1. Did you Order Some Cookies?

**I will be starting off my 'Twelve days of Oneshots' with my classic Solkat , because I have written them rather recently and I have a good idea in my head.**

**If you guys aren't familiar with me, I'm going to be posting Christmas One shot every day until Christmas (from this point on). I have only five prompts at the moment so if you'd like to sumbit anymore, I would be more than happy to listen! (and don't worry about pairings already being suggested, I have two DaveJohn requests right now that I will be writing). (And they don't just have to be Homestuck, I'm familiar with quite a few fandoms I'd like to think so you could request something and I could see if I could make a oneshot based off of it :) )**

**Hope you enjoy it and I will (most likely) see you guys tomorrow with the next installment!**

* * *

"No KK you're doing it all wrong!"

"Shut up Captor! It's fine!"

Sollux sighs and takes the wooden spoon forcefully from Karkats hand, licking the uncooked batter before grimacing.

"It tastes like death," he reports. Karkat glares at him as he snatches the spoon from the Gemini's hand.

"Not my fault! You're the one that decided it'd be a good idea to make 'Christmas Cookies'," He growls, his pointed teeth clacking on the wood as he tastes it for himself. He tried to conceal the look of disgust that flashes across his face, but his matesprit was quick to catch it.

"See! And if I remember it right, you were the one that wanted to make them and just made me go get the ingredients from the store," Sollux smiles smugly, earning a small slap on the arm.

"Whatever Captor, how the fuck do we make these taste better anyway? It doesn't say anything in the instructions..." Karkat sighs as he looks over the piece of paper he had quickly scrawled instructions on once he learned about these so-called cookies. He thought it would be something fun and romantic that he could do but at the moment he was failing at every turn.

"Uh, how about adding some of this stuff? Vanilla Extract...it smells good anyway!" Sollux offers, holding up the small bottle. Karkat sets down the paper and takes the bottle, sniffing it cautiously before nodding, beginning to look a bit less frustrated.

"Sure, wait...nah, fuck it, how much of this delicious smelling shit should we add?" He takes one of the many measuring supplies he had borrowed from Kanaya and picks the one labeled '1/4 c'.

"This seems good." Sollux doesn't make any protests as he watches Karkat use basically the entire bottle and dump it into the dry doughy material in their mixing bowl. They had already added the white powdery substance called flour, which they found out by trial and error that it was very messy and not as easily measured as it would seem. Sollux uses his pinkie to slide a lock of stray hair behind his ear as he glances at the instructions, along with hastily pasted pictures of what the dough should look like beside it.

He returns his gaze to Karkat, smiling a bit as he watches the troll struggle with mixing the new substance in before he looks around the kitchen. It was a complete disaster. This was their second attempt at baking: the first ended in a burned batch of cookies and they were hoping this batch would turn out better. The lights strewn across the entryway to their small living space was probably the most festive thing they had done besides putting up a small tree. Although, the tree was only put up because Karkat refused to not put one up.

Despite the trolls appearance, he was getting quite into this 'holiday spirit' thing.  
(Although he wouldn't display it to anyone else beside Sollux, and possibly Kanaya.)

"Dammit, ok, fuck it, these are going in the oven as a gogdamned slab of whatever the nookwhiffing fuck this is called." Karkat rages as he slams the bowl onto the counter.

"Now KK, lets at least *try* to cut them into shapes!" Sollux chides with a mocking smile, taking a handful of the doughy material and beginning to mold it in his hands. He can feel Karkat watching him before the smaller troll sighs and grabs a chunk of his own, also taking some of the cookie cutters they had purchased and began laying them out on the a cooking pan. Their small oven beeped a few times and Karkat growls at it as he places more cookies on the pan.

* * *

(Small time lapse)

As they wait for the cookies to hopefully not burn, Karkat inspects the decimated kitchen with a small scowl.

"We should probably clean while we're waiting," He sighs, almost resigned to his fate of having to clean with little to no assistance from Sollux.

"Or, we could make the icing for the cookies!" Sollux says hopefully, also not up for cleaning up the mess they made. A glance from the smaller troll earns a small smale, and Karkat gives one in return.

"Why not, it'll be easier to just clean up the mess as a whole, I have a feeling we're going to make the kitchen a mess again," Karkat snorts as he grabs some smaller bowls and the boxes of food colouring.

"What colours should we make?" he asks as he dumps the bottles onto their flour-covered counter. Sollux immediately snatches up the yellow, red and blue, earning a small chuckle from Karkat.

"Those aren't even Christmas colours you idiiot."

Sollux sticks out his forked tongue at Karkat with grin, "I don't care and you know it." He begins to mix the colours seperately, adn Karkat watches him for a bit, smiling when he sees the taller troll stick out his tongue in the cute way he does when he's concentrating really hard. He would've watched longer, if the oven hadn't beeped again, signalling that the cookies should be done.

"Don't let them burn this time," Sollux says as he glances sideways at Karkat, knowing full well that the smaller troll had been watching him. Karkat huffs and moves to remove the cookies.

"I wasn't the one that let them burn, you had set the heat on too high!" He retorts he examines the unrecognizable blobs. He grimaces but sets them on the counter, not wanting to risk burning them (again).

"Move the icing too the table, then we can start decorating them." Karkat orders, taking the cookies from where they had been cooling and setting them on the small amount of space on the table that wasn't cluttered with computer parts and movie cases.

"Uh, should we just use our fingers?" Sollux asks as he realizes they didn't have anything to assist inputting the icing on.

"Why not! I'm sure these will taste horrible anyway, although I guess we aren't supposed to eat all of them anyway. Something about a human tradition." Karkat rolls his eyes, getting a cookie and inspecting the colour choices before picking blue. Getting a (unnecessarily large) glob of the substance and slathers it over the cookie. He licks his fingers clean and shrugs.

"Not too horrible, messy, but it tastes good," he sets the cookie on a plate before grabbing another one. Soon enough they had decorated a majority of the cookies, but as Sollux was decorating with red icing, he sends a look to Karkat before taking some of the icing he had on his finger and taps the smaller trolls nose with it.

Karkat jumps, startled, and glares wiping it off with his palm. "What was that for Captor?" he growls. Sollux shrugs,

"Red looks good on you KK," a lopsided smile crosses his face as Karkat immediately blushes bright red. Scowling, Karkat grabs the yellow icing and smears a large portion onto Sollux's cheek. The Gemini looks a bit shocked as he licks a bit of it from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey now! I only tapped your nose!" he protests as Karkat sits back smugly, crossing his arms.

"So, as if you weren't going to do more." He snorts, then pales a bit as Sollux grabs some of the red icing and puts a large amount on his palm before slapping it against Karkats cheek. He hears a shout of indignation, but quickly begins running around the room as Karkat follows with a handful of icing in retaliation. The taller troll laughs as Karkat yells more, but then stops when he realizes he's cornered.

Karkat doesn't ignore the opportunity and covers Sollux's mouth with his icing covered hand.

"I think I win," he grins, showing off his pointed teeth. Sollux smiles and grabs Karkat's wrists, twisting around so that Karkat is the one cornered. He lands a few quick kisses on the trolls cheeks before kissing him gently, licking a bit of the icing off the both of their lips.

"Hm, now, I think I won," he comments once he pulls away. He hears Karkat snort, but isn't surprised when the smaller troll gives him another quick kiss before walking over to the table.

"We did make an even bigger mess, didn't we," Karkat chuckles, attempting to get some of the icing off his face and hands.

"I say we should wait till tomorrow to clean it KK," Sollux jokes, walking up behind Karkat and hugging him around the waist. He gets a small laugh in response.

"Tomorrow's Christmas bee-brain, we won't be doing shit tomorrow."

"Hm, guess you're right," Sollux says in exasperated disappointment.

"Well I mean," Karkat begins, "I guess we don't have to clean it *now*, but we need to clean up sometime," he corrects, tilting his head back to look at Sollux, his horns not quite hititng the taller trolls chest.

"Yay! Now we can just sit around and do nothing right KK? Until after Christmas?" Sollux says excitedly, beginning to feel the sugary effects of the icing.

Karkat glances at their kitchen clock, then gives a sort of strangled laugh, "It's 12:48 am Sollux, on December 25, we've been making cookies for over three hours and it's already Christmas," He twists around to hug Sollux in return.

"Guess we can't exactly do the 'cookies for Santie Clause or whatever the humans call it can we," Sollux says in mock sadness, then pulls away from Karkat to walk over to the measly plate of sloppily iced cookies. He takes a hesitant bite before immediately throwing the cookie back down onto the plate.

"Ok, so he wouldn't/shouldn't eat them anyway," He shudders, walking back over to Karkat and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"It was a stupid idea anyway, they weren't very sweet at all were they," Karkat sighs in defeat and tried to get more of the icing off his face.

Sollux leans down closer to Karkat's ear and smiles, "I think you're sweeter anyway," He stage whispers and gives the troll a quick kiss as he sees Karkat blush happily.

"Yeah yeah, Merry-Human-Christmas to you too," Karkat murmurs, returning the kiss before dragging Sollux into the living room, where their small tree was lit.

"How about we just go to sleep now, there's no point in staying up anyway." Karkat says with a shrug, gathering a few blankets and making a small pile. He purrs happily as Sollux curls up close to him.

"Merry-human-Christmas KK."

* * *

**AN: a short note**  
**So the oneshots in this will be completely unrelated, they re trolls in this one, but the next solkat I do will most likely be humanstuck. I'll probably give an explanation in all the AN's at the end of each oneshot, so if you don't understand the storys you ca just look back on this. **

**I will say I'm a bit rusty on fluff and all that, but I hope you guys like it well enough, and that it wasn't terribly awkward. **

**Also, if I might end up including my non-Homestuck stories in this as well, or not, I haven't decided yet. **

**I hope you guys are feelin the mood! Stay tuned for the next one shot :) **

**-Levy**

**~Disclaimer, I own nothing in these stories except for the plot~ **


	2. Have a Some PepsiCola

**Hello again! Today I'm going to be posting some classic Dave/John, pesicola Christmas action all up in here**

**I've also decided that if I write a oneshot for a different fandom I'll put a small note in the AN, and if you'd like to read it you can just go to my profile to find it. **  
**I'm still open to submissions! (remember that they don't have to be Homestuck) **

**Hope you guys like it, see you in the next installment!**

**On the second day of Oneshots...**

* * *

"Daaaaaaaave."

When he receives no response, John flops over onto his back. He stares up at the ceiling with a small pout.

"Daaaaaaaave!" he shouts again, but isn't shocked when he once again doesn't hear him running from his room. A small chime goes off, and John counts the number.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11...

12.

Twelve midnight, Christmas morning. John looks over at their tree, which was decorated haphazardly with a mixture of generic ornaments and the shitty homemade ones John insisted that they make. Little record disks and paper slime monsters were nestled as securely as possible in between the plastic branches.

Picking at the threads of the ugly holiday sweater he was wearing, John observes the bright coloured lights from the tree reflecting off the lens of his glasses. All the lights were turned off except the tree, and he could hear Dave messing around with something in his room.

Deciding to get up from the carpet, he sits up and looks at the empty space underneath the tree. They would be opening presents with everyone this year, so all of their presents were stored under the tree at Rose's house, since her girlfriend Kanaya had gone out and chainsawed a large tree for the 'sitting room' in their almost mansion.

John's about to call out for Dave once more but then the man emerges from his room, wearing a matching ugly sweater to Johns. He has a pair of headphones around his neck, and he sighs as he glances at the clock, rubbing a hand over his face that was devoid of shades. When he realizes the time though, a small smile crosses his face.

"Man, Happy first Christmas to us," He says, his Texan accent prominent because of his obvious tiredness.

"Oh yeah! Our first one together anyway, I mean all of our others were over webcam and stuff but that's no where near the same as being together in person," John exclaims happily, jumping up to wrap his arms around Dave's neck.

"Merry Christmas to us then," Dave murmurs into Johns hair, kissing the shorter mans cheek before pulling away. "So what'ya wanna do little man?" He asks, moving to sit on their cluttered couch.

"Guess we just have to wait till morning to do anything, right? But uh we could always go to sleep?" He offers, but grins ridiculously at the foolishness of the offer.

Dave snorts as well, "We both know that's not happenin', do you wanna work on something though? I really will fall asleep if I don't work, or even watch you work on something."

John taps his chin thoughtfully, "I guess I could play piano a bit, since we can't open our presents or anything," he laughs as he stands and walks over to his fancy piano sitting on the opposite wall, pushed out of the way to make room for the tree. He opens the lid carefully and pulls out the sheet music.

"Play somethin' Christmas-y John, I'm in that kind of mood," Dave offers when John begins to look conflicted over what to play.

"Ok!" John says excitedly, instantly grabbing the music for 'Sleigh Ride' and placing it on the stand.

Knowing John played better in silence, Dave observes for awhile, before he finds himself nodding off as John switches over to a more non-Christmas song.

John doesn't realize how long he's been playing until he turns to ask Dave for his opinions on the song and only gets soft breathing as an answer. He holds his breath as he walks over and see's that Dave is actually asleep, and it's almost two am. John stares at Dave sleeping for a bit, watching the soft rise and fall of the Texan's chest and trying to count the smattering of freckles that lay across his face and shoulders.

After a short amount of time, he contemplates his strength, and looks at their bedroom before sighing in defeat. He walks to their room to grab only a blanket, climbing over DAve onto the couch, ignoring the protesting crackle of cluttered papers and spreads the blanket over the both of them.

"Happy Christmas to us," he whispers happily before snuggling up to Dave's back, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**AN: I apologize for the shortness but John/Dave has never been my strong suit, I hope you enjoyed it anyway! **

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing in this story but the plot~**


	3. Time to put up the Tree

**For the third day of oneshots I shall write some nice GamTav! PBJ, All that good stuff! **

**(Wow I'm suddenly hit with the realization of how tough it is to write a oneshot everyday)** **(I'll basically be open to submissions until I say I'm not, remember that they don't have to be Homestuck)**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Tavros looks at his phone, sitting innocently on the side table. He bites his lip, telling himself not to do anything for what seems to be the umpteenth time that day. The sun was shining through the window, directly onto the electronic, taunting him.

He lets out a sigh and reaches for the phone, dialing an ever familiar number and listening to the rings, instantly regretting the decision, but not having enough time to hang up as a click signifies that it had been answered.

"Hey motherfucker! What're you all up and doin at this high time of day?" A voice drawls, drawing a small smile from Tavros.

"O-oh, just uh, starting to put up decorations, Christmas is in a week after all," he looks over at the still unopen box of decorations sitting beside him.

"Aw thats sounds like fun! Do you want some motherfuckin help? Karkats seems to be gettin' annoyed with me," Tavros can hear a yell in the background from the so-called 'annoyed' man.

"Uh sure Gamzee, that'd be nice."

"I'll be over soon, see ya in a few."

Tavros waits till he hears a dial tone before smiling widely, "Yay" he whispers quietly to himself, wheeling over to the window to glance out onto the street. He knew Gamzee would either walk or make someone drive him, since the snow blocking the path limited his option of riding his skateboard over.

He rolls back over to the box of decorations, opening the lid and grimacing at the tangle of lights and ornaments that lay from being neglectfully put away last year. He hesitantly begins to tug the large glob of wires and strings and places them on the ground before looking at the mess of ornaments at the bottom of the box. He had his tree already set up, but it was just weird putting them on the tree alone.

He hears a knock on the door, but before he needs to yell that it's open, he hears Gamzee walk in.

"Hey Tavbro! Where are you?" Gamzee yells but is already walking into the kitchen where Tavros is looking at the seemingly not able to be untangled mess of lights. "Hiya Tav!" Gamzee greets, striding over and giving the other man a hug as greeting.

"H-hi Gamzee," Tavros returns, blushing a bit as he looks down at his hands.

"So what're you doin? Untangling stuff?" Gamzee asks curiously, leaning over to grab at the lights.

Tavros chuckles, "I haven't even gotten started on that actually, uh, I've just put the tree up and that was it," he glances over as Gamzee takes the lights and rolls them around in his hands.

"Well that's no motherfucking fun is it! Guess I'll all up and work on these things then!" Gamzee says boldly, moving into the living room and sitting on the couch. Tavros laughs as he gathers up the box of ornaments and moves into the living room and begins to sort out some of the ornaments, also placing hooks on a majority of them.

After awhile he looks over at Gamzee, who is glaring skeptically at the remaining two strings of lights he has yet to untangle.

"Did you only get two of them?" Tavros asks as he moves to see that Gamzee had indeed untangles two, but not the others.

"These motherfuckers just want to be together Tavbro, I think we should just let them be all up and together, don't you think?" Gamzee grins as he looks at Tavros expectantly.

"Uh sure, if they want to be together then we have no right to pull them apart." He agrees wholeheartedly, taking the two together lights and beckoning Gamzee over to the tree. Tart it at the top, I can't reach it," He says with a small smile, reaching his arm up to show that his hand only came about 3/4's of the height of the tree.

"Course motherfucker!" Gamzee begins winding it around, giving it to Tavros once he could reach it, then looks over at the ornaments. "Man, all these arnaments are just jumbled up aren't they," he comments, pulling out two completely different ones.

"Yeah, I guess they are, uh, I don't like trees that are perfect, with only one type of light or ornament, Christmas trees should have some kind of character," He says hesitantly, moving to plug the two strings of lights into the outlet, then picking out a few ornaments and hanging them on the branches. Gamzee follows his example with a small smile; the two of them end up placing all the ornaments, leaving only the star for the top of the tree.

"And now, for the final act of decoration," Gamzee grins as he puts the star on the top of the tree, taking a few steps back before smiling in appreciation. "Man, this tree is all up and motherfuckin beautiful, like you Tavbro," he says happily, moving to hug Tavros.

"Uh, thanks Gamzee," Tavros replies stutteringly, caught off-guard by that comment. He blushes and Gamzee laughs against his neck as he pulls back.

"Tavbro, will you be my motherfuckin boyfriend," he asks suddenly, causing Tavros to stare at him in shock for a few seconds.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I mean yes Gamzee," Tavros says, shocked. Gamzee grins widely, giving Tavros another hug.

"Awesome Tavbro, you were all I wanted for Christmas anyway."

* * *

**AN: They are human in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**(It was up before 12 so it's still legit! I'm so fucking determined to do this!)**

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing in this story besides the plot~ **


	4. Kitten!

**For the Fourth day I'm going to give you guys some VrisJohn! I haven't written it before so I'm going to do my best!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Their eight month anniversary fell on Christmas, and Vriska couldn't love that enough. As she sat on her computer typing up a report for her college language class, she couldn't stop smiling as she kept looking at the time. It was almost three am on December eighth, and she couldn't stop thinking about what would be the perfect anniversary/Christmas gift. A thought crosses her mind and she stops typing to open up a Google search.

Perfect.

Vriska grins and spins off her chair to run into the living room, where she knew John was also working on his homework. They were both on break, but the teachers had still given them multiple assignments to have completed before classes began again. She takes a running jump and almost completely pushes him off the couch as she lands beside him. Taking advantage of his surprise, she plants a kiss on his cheek before hugging around his shoulders.

"Heeeeeeeey John! I'm shocked you're still awake," she greets with a grin, laughing as John gives her a look.

"I know that you knew I was still awake, what's up? Aren't you also working on a project?" he asks, setting his laptop to the side as she moves to sit on his lap.

"well yeah, but I just thought of something, we can have pets here, can't we?" She asks innocently, pretending she wasn't up to anything.

"Uh, as far as I know...why?" he asks nervously, not sure if he wanted to know. Vriska grins eagerly and hops off his lap.

"Thanks John! Have fun finishing your project," she shouts over her shoulder as she runs back to her room. She shuts the door behind her, then takes her phone off the charger, clicking a speeddial.

"Hey Terezi! I heard your cat had some kittens recently..."

/

(Christmas Day)

John is a bit surprised when Vriska shakes him awake, but is even more shocked when he looks up to see her smiling widely, holding something behind her back.

"Happy Christmas/ 8 month anniversary John," she says, holding the kitten out in front of her.

It takes John a moment before he realizes what Vriska is holding, but he promptly jumps out of bed with an un-manly squeal.

"Oh my god that is so adorable!" He exclaims, gently taking the small kitten and holding it to his chest. He pulls her close and gives her a kiss, then pulling away to pet the kitten.  
"Where did you even get it?" He asks, smiling as it purrs.

"Terezi. Her cat had some kittens awhile ago and she was willing to give some away so, there it is," She explains, "She just named that one Kar, I don't know why, I honestly don't understand my sister sometimes," She sighs as she flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Well I love it and I love you, thanks Vris," John murmurs happily.

"Love you too John."

* * *

A**N: Once again, so sorry for the shortness, but this is an unfamiliar ship and it was harder for me to write.**

**I hope you guys liked it anyway!**


	5. Well Well Sir Lemonsnout

**Day Five! Have some Karezi! This one was actually kinda fun, it helped me take my mind off of school.**

**I'm also working on the non-Homestuck fics as well, I should have a few done by tomorrow!**

**A few notes about this fic, they are human, Terezi isn't blind at the time, but I still like to think of her wearing her glasses. They're around 20 yrs or older and live in their own house.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Karkaaat! Come help me with this will you!" Terezi yells, her voice slightly muffled. Karkat sighs in exasperation, stopping his current action of untangling some of the lights for their Christmas tree to walk down the stairs to the basement, only to see that Terezi had gotten another few bins of decorations out and was grinning like a madman up at him.

"Do we really need that many decorations?" He asks, taking one of the bins from her and allowing her to stack another on top before she follows him back upstairs with her own box.

"Well of course! One of them is full of the ornaments and they others are full of stuff for the yard!" She laughs, setting down the box to punch Karkat's arm lightly.

"God, why are you so into Christmas anyway?" he groans, setting his boxes down beside the one she had set down, walking over to the lights he abandoned to start untangling them again.

"Because it's fun of course!" She cackles, skipping around the man before opening up the box with the ornaments. She 'oohs' and 'aahs' over a few of them before pulling out a box, a happy giggle escaping her.

She dashes to her room and Karkat eyes the ball of yarn curiously before Terezi laughs again and begins dragging the boxes around. Once they were set as close to her liking as possible, she arranges a small stand with the box she was holding and opens it, revealing around twenty miniature plush dragons. She beckons Karkat over to sit behind the small box, and he lets out a few grumbles before obliging.

"I hereby call this trial to order!" She proclaims, hitting her fist against the box once. Karkat shakes his head with a small smile, then sits back.

"Sir Lemonsnout! You are guilty of stealing an entire batch of gingerbread cookies! And what exactly do you plead?" She begins, pulling out the Lemon yellow scalemate and setting him in front of her.

"Not guilty you say! Tell me Sir, what is that I smell on your scales then? A New cologne? No? Then how do you explain the distinct smell of Gingerbread?!" She barks, grabbing the scalemate and holding it tight in her hand. It makes a small squeaking noise and she grins.

"How does the jury rule this verdict? Guilty? Or not Guilty?" she asks, looking at Karkat.

"All of the evidence points to the fact that Sir Lemonsnout is guilty," Karkat reports, stiffening his back to sit up taller, giving a small salute. Terezi cackles in victory.

"Sir Lemonsnout! You are found guilty by both Judge and Jury, you're execution will be carried out promptly, by hanging!" She laughs, quickly taking the yarn and tying it into a noose. she slips it around the scalemates neck and tightens it, effectively hanging it. She hums happily as she places it onto a branch on the tree.

"Now! We must settle the case of the torn wrapping paper! Why Mr. AppleBerry, you are the prime suspect," she grabs the blue/red scalemate, already preparing a noose.

"As you were the only one reportedly there, yes it must be you correct? but I shan't make any false accusations, no I shall not! But oh my, what's this? Yes, this small piece of wrapping paper found in your pocket! Why yes, claw marks and all," She grins at Karkat, "What does the all-knowing Jury rule for this one?" she questions.

"Guilty as well Judge, by all accounts," He states, a small smile on his face.

"Guess you'll meet the same fate as Sir Lemonsnout!" She says eagerly, tugging the noose tight. With every Scalemate there was a new crime, and by the end of her trial, all but three had been hanged.

"You three may be getting off free now, but believe me when I say you're not off the hook," She growls fiercely, poking each one in their stomachs, before setting them each in the branches of the tree.

"See Karkat! Christmas decorating can be fun!" She boasts, crawling beside Karkat and giving him a quick kiss.

"Whatever you say Terezi," he chuckles, returning the kiss, he smiles at the cleverly placed scalemates on the tree, that was the only thing they had really gotten decorated. He laughs again, before pulling Terezi close.

"Yeah, it's not so bad."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	6. A bit of mistletoe

**I'M TERRIBLY SORRY EVERYONE, ok to start off, I forgot we had alot of finals projects, that took me hours, then we had a bunch of tests that I had to study for so I swear they were important reasons for not getting, uh three i think? Oneshots typed up. So I'm just going to post those three all in quick succession.I do apologize for not posting but I was just so tired because I would finish studying around midnight every night. I now get a winter break though! So now I have two weeks of freedom! **

**I decided for the first of three/four updates I'll attempt some VrisKan because the prompt I received looked like fun!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

"Vriska I request that you join me in the living room, I have a thing I must show you!" Kanaya yells from said living room. She can hear Vriska groan but she just grins as she backs a few steps away from the doorway, but remaining there. She can hear Vriska walking slowly down the hall, complaining the entire way.

"Whaaaaaaaat Kanaya, I'm working on something," She whines, brandishing the paintbrush she was holding as proof. He hair is tied back into a ponytail and she looks exasperated as she stays just outside the entrance to the living room.

"I request that you come and help me," Kanaya asks nervously, noticing how the Serket wasn't moving from the entryway.

"With what Kanaya? I don't see anything," Vriska retorts, crossing her arms and glancing into the room with a huff.

"Just come here," Kanaya orders, seeing that Vriska didn't want to move.

"Kanaya I'm not in the mood for cryptic gestures, I have a project to finish," Vriska sighs, sticking her tongue out and beginning to walk down the hall. Kanaya growls in frustration and runs down the hallway, grabbing Vriska around the waist to stop her from walking any further.

"Come here Vris!" She says, starting to pull her backwards. Vriska yelps and tries to jerk away, also avoiding splattering paint onto Kanaya's outfit.

"Kanaya what're you- Kanaya!" She cries out, as the two of them fall to the floor with a thud.

"Stop being so difficult!" Kanaya snaps, tugging on Vriska's arm to get her standing. Vriska growls and runs in the opposite direction from the living room, into her own room. Kanaya begins to get even more frustrated, and begins to play an essential game of chase with Vriska, until the spider girl unknowingly runs back into the living room, where Kanaya tackles her to the ground.

Looking up, she grins in victory as she sees the mistletoe. Kanaya quickly presses her lips against Vriska's, hearing a satisfying surprised yelp.

"That's all I wanted from you Vriska, you may return to what you were doing," Kanaya giggles. Vriska stares at her in shock, looking up to see the mistletoe.

"Oh my God," She laughs, "You did all of that, just to get me under the mistletoe," Vriska shakes her head. "You realize, all you had to do was ask me for a kiss," She whispers, as she leans closer.

"But that takes all the fun out of it."

* * *

**next ones will be posted soon!**


	7. Presents!

Hello hello! I realize I'm terribly behind and I'm working on them right now! I also have a special Christmas eve oneshot I'm going to post, so I'll make sure to get that done.

This DaveJohn oneshot I actually wrote for my tumblr secret santa but I felt I did a pretty ok job on it so here you go!

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Dave! Come open your present!" John shouts happily, tugging the rather large box from behind the tree. Dave stares at it warily, looking at Johns eager grin to the large wrapped package that came about to the height of his waist.

"Should I be worried John?" He asks as he takes a few steps forward, beginning to rip off the paper, revealing a large cardboard box. Taking a pocket knife, he opens that to reveal another wrapped box. He glances at John, pulling the newspaper layer of wrapping off, only to see a tied ribbon and coating of tissue paper.

"You've got to be kidding me John." He groans, seeing the man laugh as he re-adjusts his phone, obviously filming his struggles. He returns to the task of ripping off the tissue paper to reveal a layer of wrapping paper over another cardboard box. This box was smaller than the initial box, but still came up to about his midthigh as he pulled it out to fully unwrap it. As he opens it, he yells angrily as messily wrapped bubble wrap pops under his grip.

"WHY JOHN!" he cries out, cutting through the bubble wrap to open yet another cardboard box that came up to his knees. John doesn't answer as he laughs, just beckons for him to continue. The next box had three layers of paper over it, plus the inside was layered with tissue paper as he tugged out a smaller box. He was beginning to wonder what the hell the [resent was as he kneeled on the ground to open the box that he could easily hold.

John sets down his phone, but still at an angle that it was filming them. He stands in front of Dave as the man finally gets to the last box, a small jewelery box. John plucks it out of his hand and kneels in front of Dave so they're both at eye level with each other.

"Dave, will you marry me?" He asks, holding out the box in front of him. Dave breathes in sharply, looking up at John with a slight amount of shock in his eyes.

"John...of course!" He replies happily, grabbing John in a tight hug before giving him a long kiss. John laughs as they finally pull away, and he pulls the ring box from the mess of wrapping paper to give Dave his ring, and he slid a small one on his own finger.

"You're all I wanted for Christmas," John chuckles, nuzzling up under Dave's neck. He can hear Dave groan as he says,

"Dude, that is so cliche and cheesy and that's of course why I love you."

John laughs, "Yeah, I love you too you big idiot."

* * *

Short ending yes, but I have a few other oneshots to post!


	8. It's Nice Not Being Alone

_Happy Christmas Eve! So I decided to give up on trying to get the other oneshots up, I have to finish getting Christmas presents together! But I will of course post my Christmas oneshot :) tomorrow guys! _  
_Also, I will most likely have a new DYDFTS chapter up because why not?_

* * *

_Ring ding, ring ding, ring ding, ring ding_

_Ring ding, ring ding, ring ding, ring ding_

_Ring ding, ring ding, ring ding, ring ding_

"Oh my God those crazy charity guys just fucking stay up all shitfucking night don't they!" A more than slightly irritated teen mutters loudly under his breath as he walks into the dimly lit supermarket, not sure if he should be glad to be out of the cold or not. He doesn't notice that the bell-ringer snorted and stopped ringing his bell as soon as Karkat walked past the threshold of the sliding doors.

"All for the laughs man."

Karkat huffs out a breath and unwraps the bright red scarf from around his neck, letting it hang as he ruffles his curly ginger hair before placing it back under his beanie. The chill winter air seemed to stop short as he walked further into the creepily silent store, making him also unbutton the thick coat he wore. His phone buzzed with texts from his most likely completely drunk "friends", but he didn't bother with looking at them, instead just turning off his phone.

"What even possessed me to do this again?" He moans as he walks into the aisles, pulling out the meager change he had grabbed before bolting out of his dorm. He had managed ti grab 24 dollars and 17 cents exactly. Of course, now he didn't exactly have anywhere to go since his dickweed of a roommate, Ivan, had invited all of *his* friends over for Christmas and they were all getting smashed as he was walking around this 24-hour supermarket.

"Might as well get some food for the car I'm going to sleep in tonight," he grumbles. The only upside to the situation was that he had driven his car over, and he could find a place to park it and sleep so he didn't have to deal with Ivan's hangover in the morning, despite the fact that he was going to have to clean up once he returned.

Cheap carols filtered hazily through speakers and Karkat felt himself getting exasperated with the fact that almost no decent food was left on the shelves. He assumed that everyone had raided the place in preparation for the rough winter storm that's supposed to blow through in a few days. He blindly reaches for a bag of chips and quickly jumps back when his hand touches someone else's.

"Oh, th'orry, didn't th'ee you," A startled voice says. Karkat looks up to see an obviously sleep deprived teen like himself standing beside him. He's caught off guard by a pair of 3-D glasses the teen was wearing, and stutters out a sorry before he see's that the man is listening to music. Annoyed, he taps the side of his own head and see's that the man gets the message to pull out his earbud.

"Sorry, do you want those?" Karkat asks, trying to be polite, since it is in fact two a.m. on Christmas day.

"Th'ure dude, thank'th, I'm all out th'inthe I've been playing video game'th moth't of the night. Although, I gue'th I'm th'ort of an idiot to decide and go buy thome tho late at night on Christmas aren't I?" He seems to just be talking to himself now, and Karkat begins to get uncomfortable before the man looks over at him.

"God thorry for being rude, my name'th Tholluckth," the red and blue bespectacled (not so much of a) stranger holds out the hand not holding the bag of chips for Karkat to shake.

"Uh, yeah, my names Karkat...Sollux," Karkat replies awkwardly, beginning to get slightly weirded out. He noticed that the mans lisp was caused by snakebite piercings and a tongue piercing. A silver stud glints on the side of the side of his nose as well.

"Why are you out tho late? Wait, aren't you in thome of my clatheth?" Sollux talks quickly, obviously hyped up on soda or something, and Karkat realizes he probably is in some of the same classes.

"Yeah, I think I'm in a few classes with you, I'm out so late because by damn dormmate decided to have a party and I'm not into the idea of getting totally drunk, so I escaped," Karkat sighs, pinching his nose as he turns and inspects the remaining chip selection. He hears Sollux laugh and shoots him a sideways look.

"Nithe, I have to share a dorm with four other guyth tho I know they're having a party right now, I holed up at a different friendth plathe, who doethn't care when I crash or not."

"Lucky, uh, listen I'm just gonna grab some more food and go dude, uh have a nice night or whatever," Karkat says, now desperately just wanting to actually grab food and leave. Sollux shrugs and puts his earbud back in.

"Thee you around I gueth."

Karkat walks around for a bit, avoiding the overly creepy people wandering the store and ends up at a checkout line, the only checkout line being operated at the moment in fact, due to the total incompetence of such a large supermarket and the science of there being alot of workers and only one working checkout. Tonight it seemed to be a shockingly cheery girl with her hair pinned up in a messy bun, thin purple rimmed glasses reflecting the horrible fluorescent lights. Her blue uniform had been covered with a light purple cardigan that had her name-tag on it: FEFERI PEIXES. There were alot of people ahead of Karkat, including 3-D glasses, he means Sollux, who was literally only buying chips and soda.

The girl currently being served is making small chit-chat as Feferi checks out her purchases of movies and...knives.

"-Thanks Fef, isn't Eridan coming to pick you up?"

"Oh yes! My shift is almost over and then he can also take you back to our dorm Aradia!" Feferi says happily, ringing up a total and giving back money at a quick, practiced pace.

"Thanks alot Fef, I don't really have any other plans anyway," 'Aradia' smiles, gathering her meager purchases and moving to sit on the edge of the bagging area. The next girl steps up, obviously a friend of the two of them.

"Heeeeeeeey Megido I sure hope I can join you on the ride back to the dorm since I sort of am your roommate and all," She draws out her words in a lazy manner, earning a small eye-roll from the lady standing behind her.

"Really Vriska, I'm assuming you are just so eager to escape Rose and I's company aren't you?"

She earns a stuck out tongue in response, "Yes fussyfangs, the two of you can now have cuddles and all that disgusting stuff in private, you should be *glad* I'm trying to get a ride," 'Vriska' snarks in return.

"Now now you two, no need for any of that, I mean in all technicalities we are all going to the same dorm anyway so there's no point for arguing," a shorter blonde pipes up, looking out of her book to give the two arguing ladies a pointed look.

"Heheh! You two are both so ridiculous!" Feferi giggles, already done checking out both groups items. Sollux grins as well, smiling at the woman.

"Hello Fef, I th'ee you were forthed into working," He says with a friendly wink.

"Of course! You know I'm the only one willing to work this late Solfish! I assume you drove here on your own," she says, eying the meager food items he grabbed.

"Duh FF, pluth I know ED would be annoyed if I got a ride with him," Sollux snorts.

"Well that motherfuckin fish boy is annoyed with just about everythin isn't he Solbro," The lanky man standing in front of Karkat speaks up, startling the teen from his thoughts as he moves to sling an arm around the other teen's shoulders. The man standing next to the lanky man just chuckles as Sollux pushes him away.

"Well duh GZ, I mean it *ith* ED, he hateth me anyway."

Fefer begins to protest with a giggle, "Now Sollux! Eridan's pride just clashes with your own is all!"

"Call it what you want Feferi, but you do have to agree that Eridan and Sollux have a rivalry," the man beside 'GZ' says, who Karkat identifies as Mohawk because it was the most distinguishable thing about him.

"Yes yes, of cour-" she laughs before being interrupted.

"I HEARD YOU WWERE TALKIN SHIT!" a man yells as he strides in, dramatically tossing the end of a knitted purple scarf over his shoulder.

"ERIDAN OH MY COD!" Feferi squeals, laughing as she hugs him once he gets close enough.

"I assume that my entrance wwas decent timing?" The seemingly cocky man laughs, brushing a hand through his blonde hair, disturbing the purple streak through the middle.

"Motherfucker you have *no* idea," Gamzee chuckles, grabbing his paid for Faygo and moving to the side. Karkat feels massively out of place as Feferi gives him his items. He awkwardly stands to the side as Sollux notices him.

"Oh hey KK! I thee you're about to leave," The man grins, propping a hand on his hip. The others all turn to look at him, as if just then recognizing that he was there.

"Oh, it's Karbro! You're in a few classes with me!" 'GZ' proclaims, grinning broadly at him.

"Yes I do believe I have seen you around campus," 'fussyfangs' smiles at him.

"Uh, yeah, hi," Karkat mutters, beginning to inch away from all of them.

"Sup you guys, Egberts finally said that I can leave the bell ringing shit, so what are you guys up to," Karkat recognizes the charity guy walking up to them with a cocky smirk on his face, a shorter guy walking *quite* close to his side.

"Hey guys!" 'John' pipes with a grin, hit nose and cheeks red from the cold.

"Hello John and Dave," Rose nods to the both of them, then looks over at GZ as he begins to speak.

"Well me and motherfuckin Tavbro are just headin back to our dorm," 'GZ' replies, grabbing Mowhawks hand and tossing a pair of keys into the air. "We might as well head out so see you motherfuckers later!" They all chorus goodbyes as the two of them leave.

"Dearest Kanaya, I believe we may also take our leave as of now," Rose says primly, snapping shit her book and wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck.

"Of course Rose, I will see you back at the dorm Vriska," Kanaya earns an annoyed snort from Vriska, but a glare quickly earns a huffed "Fiiiiiiiine."

"Alright, Me an' John are just gonna bounce then, Harley's waitin' for us back at our apartment, Happy Holidays and all that," Dave says with a small salute, before grabbing Johns hand and the two of them walk away.

"Ok! My shift is over now so we can leave!" Feferi smiles, looking at her watch.

"Wwow, three am already? Cod," Eridan stutters, rubbing a hand over his face. He seems to notice Karkat just then, "Oh hi Kar."

"Ok I'm done with chatting, goodnight to all of you, happy fucking holidays and all that I could care less." Karkat yells sarcastically, turning and giving a wave to no one.

"Hey wait KK! Didn't you thay your 'dickweed roommate' wath getting drunk or thomething?" Sollux yells, stopping him.

Karkat groans in frustration, "Yes, but I was planning to sleep in my car anyway, I could give less than a shit right now."

"That's no way to spend a Christmas Karkat! Why don't you come stay at our dorm! It's where Sollux is staying so we wouldn't mind one more!" Feferi announces, walking up behind him as she re-adjusts her hair from taking off her uniform.

"Wwhy not, wwe already havve one freeloader," Eridan grumbles goodnaturedly.

"Theriouthly KK!" Sollux grins, happy with the idea.

Karkat feels himself debating his options, the buzzing in his pocket (from neglecting to turn off his phone) or spending Christmas with practical strangers.

"You know what, I stopped giving a shit once I stepped out of my dorm, so why the hell not." He grumbles, but with a smile beginning to blossom on his face.

"Ok guys, now that you've forgotten about me, can we *please* head home, I'm totally ready to go bug Megido and fussyfangs!" Vriska exclaims, coming in between their little group. They just grin and Karkat pulls out the keys to his car.

"I'll drive behind you guys, see you in a few I guess." Karkat mumbles, seeing Sollux grin widely.

"Alright KK! See you!"

Karkat smiles just the slightest as he climbs into his car, watching the others laughing climb into their own transportation.

He was glad he didn't have to spend Christmas alone.

* * *

_Ok guys, so I'm most likely going to stay on the computer till three am or something because tradition in my family is to wait until midnight then we open our presents :) (Plus we already ate our Christmas dinner) so if you want to chat or something then just message me! :D_


	9. I'm Glad I Wished For You For Christmas

**So I was going to put the one that I posted yesterday today, but then I saw a video, some of you might've seen it, but the video where WetsJet delivered presents, and I just had the ultimate inspiration so, this happened! (*if you want to look up the video it's called WestJet Christmas Miracle)**

**Sorry, but Solkat is my nature, I had to guys. **

**Happy Holidays and a Happy Christmas!**

**You guys are all amazing and I hope you have a nice cheery day and wake up to read this ridiculously Christmas themed-not-really-planned-story and laugh about it (or get feelings), I love you all and yeah, I hope your day is totally top!**

**And if you're feeling lonely, I honestly have nothing better to do so you are absolutely welcome to message me on here and I will talk to you however long time will allow me!**

* * *

He was tired of being at the airport.

Karkat knew it would be crowded, especially since it was the holiday rush, but he just wanted to get on his flight and leave to go visit his family, then get back home and return to his stereotypical teen-turning-adult college life of living off ramen noodles and playing video games until he had to go to class again. Of course with the rare events of parties and the horrible job he had to work a majority of weekdays.

He could feel people staring at him, unsurprisingly. With his naturally pitch black hair and face piercings, he stuck out like a sore thumb. His earbuds, even though they were blasting music at the highest volume, just barely shut out the noise of the other people frantically running to their planes or hastily gathering up children.

His flight wasn't set to leave for another hour and a half, but he had gotten here two hours ago because he knew he was going to take awhile to go through all the security because of his piercings: a nose ring and stud plus a stud on his lip, so he got there extra early.

The only thing keeping him from not throwing himself under a taxi was his boyfriend. Yes, he had a boyfriend.

As most romances happen these days, they had met over the internet, more specifically Xbox, a game of Halo with a couple of Karkat's other friends. They began talking more, eventually giving each other their numbers, then skyping, and finally the lispy idiot had asked him out not five days before today. Today, December 24, Christmas Eve, and he was the biggest idiot to agree to his parents that they should buy him tickets to Orlando only the day before.

Sollux's shitty typing style, due to a broken phone keyboard, made the barest of smiles appear on Karkat's lips as he was jostled by a mom carrying two kids and the dad carrying another and their suitcases. He wished he could see him, but unfortunately, he and Sollux lived halfway across the country from each other.

Sollux: a22umiing youre at the aiirport  
Sollux: youre not in the be2t mood  
Karkat: Yeah im not actually  
Karkat: I wish i could see you  
Sollux: me two  
Sollux: 2adly im poor a2 diick2 and youre going to your parent2 anyway

Karkat growls angrily as his earbud gets knocked out of his ear by a family. He doesn't understand why they were in such a hurry, but when he looks up, he stares for a few minutes before pausing his music and pocketing his phone. Although he feels the buzz of a new text, he doesn't answer it as he joins the small crowd in front of a large, almost photo-booth looking box.

He was facing a screen, and he watched curiously as a young boy steps up onto a small reindeer mat and states: "I want a new tablet" nervously before quickly running back to his mother. The Santa on the screen chuckles and beckons the next family up, asking the typical 'what would you like for Christmas?' and they answer laughingly, thinking it was just a joke.  
"A tv, some underwear and socks".

Karkat continues to observe the scene as family after family, people and kids of varying ages stepping up and getting asked what they wanted. After a bit, Karkat realizes he's alone, staring at the box as the last child skips off to their mom, who smiles and takes their hand and leads them away. The Santa on screen, which he notices for the first time is wearing a blue suit, not a red one, looks right at him.

Karkat glances around and sees that the crowd had thinned, most of their flights had been called, and he hears his flight on the list of being boarded in ten minutes, so he looks back at the Santa, realizing he had spent and hour and half watching people talk to him.

"Karkat Vantas! May I ask what you want for Christmas!" He asks with a loud and boisterous laugh. "You're the lucky last one to listen before I have to go prepare!"

Karkat wasn't terribly surprised that the Santa knew his name: he had heard him address many different people by their names who obviously didn't know the Santa, so he merely takes a few steps forward, clearing his throat.

"Are you asking honestly? What I really want or just what I would like?" He asks with his naturally rough voice. The Santa seems a bit shocked, but continues.

"You can answer both if you want!" he chuckles kindheartedly, giving Karkat a look as if saying 'go ahead'.

"Well, what I really fucking want," he begins, a mix between a smile and a scowl on his face, "Is to see my boyfriend, but I know that's not going to happen," he stops for a moment, not giving himself time to regret what he just said. "But I'd sure as fuck love a new laptop," he finishes, staring 'Santa' right in the eyes.

"Oho! What's your boyfriends name lad!" Santa asks, a smile bright on his face. Karkat doesn't know how to answer the question, he wasn't expecting this. He swallows hard and squeezes the phone in his pocket.

"Sollux Captor," he says clearly. He pays close attention as the Santa looks over at the side and nods at someone behind the camera.

"Well Karkat! I hope you have a nice trip! Merry Christmas!" The Santa waves as Karkat nods, smiling hesitantly as he begins walking toward his departure gate, carry-on bag clutched tightly in his hands.

Karkat: Sorry i didnt answer i got caught up in the crowds and ended up talking to santa  
Karkat: ill explain once i land so i will talk to you as soon as i can  
Sollux: of cour2e  
Sollux: have a 2afe fliight

With that, Karkat turns off his phone after turning on the airplane mode. He quickly finds his seat, on the window side of a dad and his daughter. Without the escape of music, he decided to discretely listen in on conversations.

"-nd I wonder if Santa's actually going to get us presents!" The no older than eight year old girl exclaims hyper-actively. The dad smiles gently at her as he instructs her to calm down.

"Maybe Cecilia, now calm down so you don't disturb anyone," Karkat can feel the man glance over at him, but just ignores it and stares at the window out on the runway as the attendants begin to give the standard plane speech. He only halfway listens as he contemplates the motive behind the Santa, he had a feeling there was something going on here.

The late afternoon sun reflected of the wings of the plane, and Karkat sighs as he leans back in his chair. The flight was five hours, so at the least he could take a short nap. By the time he got to Florida it would be around seven pm.

Yeah, that nap sounds good about now.

* * *

Immediately after 'Santa' talked to Karkat, the Santa team leaped into action.

A majority of the team began to gather their things and leave to buy the various items, but the main member of the 'Christmas Miracle' plan stepped forward.

"So I guess we should call that man's boyfriend shouldn't we," he says with a small smile, the tablet balanced on his arm was ready to be used.

"Of course, it's what the teen wants after all!" The 'Santa' proclaims, pulling down the beard so he could talk easier. The man smiles as he pulls out his phone, dialing the number for a certain Sollux Captor.

* * *

Sollux is shocked when his phone begins ringing.

He pauses his game and checks the caller ID, and unfamiliar number. He knew it couldn't be Karkat, because he was on a plane at that very moment and that was the only reason he allowed himself to play video games.

"Uh hello?" He answers hesitantly, glancing at the time. It was a bit past four, not the normal time for receiving calls.

"Hello Sollux Captor, we are with WestJet and we would like to offer you a plane ticket to Florida, leaving in an hour."

It takes Sollux a few moments to comprehend what he had just been told. Florida, that's where Karkat was going, to visit his parents.

"What? Wait, you're jutht giving me a ticket? What?" He sputters, standing and running to his room, in total shock of what to do.

"Yes Mr. Captor, we know it would make a certain Mr. Vantas quite happy and it's at no expense to you. Just get to your airport in an hour and you will be able to get on a plane that will let you arrive at Mr. Vantas's airport at almost precisely the same time. I assume you're going to agree?" the man sounds uncertain.

"OF COURTHE!" Sollux shouts happily, not even believing it. "I'll head over now!" He listens to the man say goodbye before hanging up and dashing around his room, stuffing clothing articles in a bag without any thought. He was wearing decent clothes and had taken a shower earlier so he was fine appearance wise. Snatching up his phone and jacket, he prepared himself for the cold air of Washington state.

He texted his parents where he was going, along with his brother as he locked the door, putting on his paper 3-D glasses as he jumps into his old truck. He makes it to the airport, which was relatively nearby, in near record time, and quickly finds a person waiting for him. He smiles widely, because for the first time, he would be able to talk to Karkat in person.

This day just didn't seem real.

* * *

Karkat falls asleep for little over three hours, and wakes up disoriented, before remembering where he was. He immediately feels the absence of not being able to text Sollux. It was his routine, every time he slept he would check his phone to see if Sollux had texted. It was just a sort of habit, plus Sollux had a knack for texting him right when he woke up.

The plus side was that he only had an hour left for his flight. The man and daughter beside him were watching the in-flight movie, and the plane was surprisingly quiet, only a few murmured conversations were occurring. He sits back and begins to think about the Santa at the airport.

Why would he ask for Sollux's name...unless if they were going to actually going to get Sollux. Karkat's eyes widen and he sits forward a bit before he shakes his head. There was no way, it was too much trouble. He bets that they had set that up to get everyone's hopes up. Those people are cruel.

He sighs and relaxes, leaning his head back; looking at the ceiling of the plane. Yeah, there was no way that they would actually do anything, that's just a hopeful thought. He somehow feels sadder than when he realized Sollux hadn't texted him on the plane.

All he could do now was wait for the plane to land. Then he would deal with his immediate family, then extended family, shit he didn't bother with presents.

Today was starting to be rather shitty.

* * *

Sollux was almost bursting with energy as he sat on the plane, thinking about what the man had told him. He kept wanting to check his phone to see if Karkat had texted him, but he knew that was unlikely since Karkat was also on a plane. Sollux taps his foot against the floor anxiously. According to the man, he was supposed to get to the airport at almost the same time that Karkat's plane was supposed to arrive: only ten minutes ahead.

It made him anxious because he couldn't exactly control the weather, he hopes there isn't any sort of delay. He chews on the tip of his thumb as he listens to the loud conversations around him. He smiles as he hears a majority of them are about meeting up with family in various different parts of Florida. He feels a tug on the sleeve of his shirt and he looks over to see a young boy grinning at him from the other seat across the aisle.

"Those are cool glasses! Why do you wear them?" The boy asks loudly, a toothy grin splitting his face. Sollux can see the two parents look over at the kid nervously, but he waves them down with a small smile.

"Becauthe they're awethome of courthe," He says with a grin similar to the boys'.

"Wow! Can I try them on?" Sollux sees the parents ready to intervene again but he just smiles gently and takes them off.

"Careful, I wouldn't want them to break," he says as he hands them over. The kid seems surprised that Sollux would actually let him wear them, but instantly 'oohs' and puts them on.

"You see all weird though! Do you like to see like that?" the kid asks as he scrunches up his face in a dubious expression. Sollux shrugs and folds them up in his hand as the kid gives them back.

"I've gotten uthed to it, pluth the colourth begin to look pretty cool if you wear them long enough," He says in a stage whisper, as if he was telling the boy a secret. The boy grins.

"Really, maybe I should ask for a pair for Christmas," he whispers back, meeting Sollux's eyes. His eyes widen though as he notices Sollux's eye colour, "WHOA! You're eyes are so cool! Are those contacts?"

Sollux chuckles, "Nope, they're natural." he can feel the parents gaze on him and he tries hard not to look away as he can see them stare.

"You're really cool! What's your name? Mine's Carter!"

"Heh, thankth, mine'th Tholluckth, where are you headed Carter?" Sollux asks, finding himself enjoying the conversation.

"My mom and dad are taking me to Disneyland in Orlando! Then we're going to visit relatives, but that's ok, because I still get to go to Disneyland! Where are you going Sollux?"

Sollux shrugs, "To be honetht, thith ith a latht minute flight, I'm meeting up with thomeone." He smiles fondly, and the boy makes a knowing expression.

"Ooh, a girl?" He asks, "I'm only eight but I can kinda guess."

"Heh, nope actually, a guy," Sollux leaves it at that as Carter looks confused.

"A friend? Or more?" Carter inquires. Sollux can feel the parents staring at him, and he almost doesn't answer.

"A bit more actually, but uh, Carter, I'm going to work on hith prethent," Sollux says nervously as he feels more nervous that everyone is listening to him.

"Sure Sollux! Merry Christmas!" Carter chirps, turning back to his parents and beginning to babble about something. Sollux exhales and pulls out a notebook and a pencil. He wasn't really going to work on a present, he was just going to work on coding some new programs for his college class. If anything he could work on his college homework.

He couldn't wait for the plane to land.

* * *

"Ten minutes to landing, this is the captain and I'd like to wish you Folks a merry Christmas and happy holidays," Karkat is jolted out of his thoughts by the announcement and he feels himself getting nervous for almost no reason. He takes a deep breath and looks out the window, beginning to see signs of civilization. Ten minutes pass and he sighs as he grabs his overhead bag and gets off the plane, heading into the airport.

He notices that there's a crowd forming around a sign, he gets curious as he gets close enough to read it. 'All members on the flight please remain in the lobby'. He stares at it and stands with the crowd of other people from the flight. They stand there for almost ten minutes, milling around before they all notice the baggage claim has been turned on. Their belongings weren't coming towards them though, instead it was wrapped presents.

Karkat stares in shock as a woman walks up and looks at a box, pulling out a tag and examining the name.

"Cecilia?"

The little girl squeals and squirms from her fathers grip to run forward and take the box, tearing off the paper to reveal a doll.

"It's what I asked for!" she grins. It doesn't take much longer for others to run forward and begin removing presents, some people yelling names.

"Karkat Vantas?" Someone yells. Karkat walks forward and carefully takes the box, unwrapping the paper to see a new laptop, the most recent model. He covers his mouth with one hand as he looks up, glancing around almost desperately. He blocks out the eager shouts and crying from the people around him as he scans faces. He can feel his stomach drop, and tears begin to build at the corner of his eyes as he grabs his bag and begins to walk away, around to the other side of the baggage claim. He doesn't notice a certain someone walking in through a side door until they slam into him.

"Karkat!" A voice yells into his ear, and he almost doesn't register it until Sollux hugs him tightly.

"Oh my...HOLY FUCKING SHIT SOLLUX!" he yells, halfway between a laugh and a sob. Sollux pulls back a bit and kisses him roughly.

"Merry Chrithtmath KK!" he replies, a lopsided smile on his face. Karkat stares at him, still shocked before laughing.

"I can't believe they actually did it," Karkat chuckles as he hugs Sollux tightly. "And now I'm never letting you go," he murmurs.

The two of them don't notice the camera crew hiding behind the baggage claim, or the crows slowly forming, but they can hear the 'aws' of a few of the onlookers, and the two of them quickly blush and pull apart.

"You're crazy Captor,"Karkat says quietly as he begins to walk out, one hand holding his belongings and the other holding Sollux's hand tightly.

"You could say that, but I'm glad you asked for me for Christmas," Sollux grins, squeezing Karkat's hand, getting a squeeze in return.

"I love you, you big idiot," Karkat says once they walk out of the airport. He looks over to see Sollux staring at him with a large smile as well.

"I love you too, you loud moron," Sollux chuckles, leaning forward to give Karkat another kiss.

"I'm glad I asked for you for Christmas," Karkat whispers happily, just loud enough for Sollux to hear.

"Me too."

* * *

**I can never get a good ending but I think I did ok! So much Solkat (not much but still some ^u^) **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS **

**~Disclaimer~ I own nothing in this story except for the plot**


End file.
